Metis' Mendum XVII
Chapter XVII - Qualification Athena's P.O.V. We all started preparing our armour and weapons for the big fight that was sure to happen. No could deny what was going to become the outcome of Gaea's meddling. I just hoped it would never come to this. The armoury was crowded, nearly every shelf began to empty in mere seconds. Helmets, chestplates, swords, spears, sheilds, daggers, bows, you name it. There wasn't many of us left to defend Olympus. The only olympians left were myself, Zeus, Hera, Ares, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, Hebe, and other gods. Most of them were either other godly children of Zeus, or one of his other children's children, including Ares' sons Phobos and Demios. Hestia, Aphrodite, Eros, Psyche and Harmonia were also there, but not for the fighting. They were sort of supporting, but not really supporting you could say. Hesta doesn't really care when it comes to war and likes to remain as much out of conflict as much as possible. Aphrodite wasn't pro-war either, unless of course it included a romantic tragedy. Harmonia was all for peace so she would never be of much help (though a few times of peace were neccesary). Eros and Psyche would be no help either so i don't really need to go into any detail about that. We all prepared ourselves at the gate. We spaced each other out so that we didn't get cramped together (to avoid any energy blasts). All our weapons were ready, Ares was dying to just charge at the closed elevator door. He called it "intimidation, scare them before they even arrive and they'll go running to their mothers". We waited, we knew someone was coming up, but we had no idea who it was. The security guard down stairs can't see through the mist very well and didn't really get a good look at what just walked straight past him for the elevator. BING! The elevator began to rise beyond the normal mortal floors. The energy excerted throgh its decent began to slowly poor through the doors. Then the doors binged and opened wide. We readied our weapons, awaiting the most powerful thing to ever attack olympus since Typhon. Then as he stepped off the elevator, we looked at the enormous figure, who turned out to be . . . Atlas? The Titan stepped his way out of the elevator, waving his flag of truce to avoid being pulperized by Ares' fiery nature. Artemis was the first to speak, she was still ticked off about having to take his tormenting punishment years back, and she wasn't going to let him rubb it in. "What do you want, you oversized forklift?" "Touching words" Atlas spoke back "But I am only here to deliver a message". He turned towards my direction, slowly smiling. "The Great Goddess, Gaea wishes you to listen to these demands: Zeus must abdicate his throne and the rest of his family must disarm themselves. Your lives and essense will be spared (for now), and in return for your . . . co-operation, you will be rewarded a private sectorof land where you will live out te rest of your lives in peace. Now doesn't that sound nice, unlucky for me I will go back to my torment after this is over, but I need an answer. And please take as long as you like". Ares' over anticipation was getting way out of hand. "Cummon just bring'em on, I tear them all to pieces. Just you keep them coming at no delayyyy". We had to yank him back before he began blowing his mouth too much. I looked up at him "How did you escape? Your punishment only allows you to be free if someone else takes your place." Atals chuckled to himslef like a traumatised elephant "You think that Gaea couldn't just let me go for a few minutes to talk to you when she has influence over evrything under your feet?" I realised that he was right, it was possible. "Then whose holding the sky then?" "Oh just a few damned demigods that want to be on Gaea's good side. But that isn't the main reason for letting me out." I knew I would probably regret this, but . . . "Then, for what?" He laughed again "Oh how naive you are. Just you wait and see. Sure you can attempt to stop it, but you can't escape it. It's fate." Category:Metis' Mendum Category:Chapter Page